Anything Can Happen
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: They say that anything is possible on Halloween; Don Flack is about to find out if it's true


Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY

It was the coldest Halloween New York had seen in a few years, so when a pair of admittedly gorgeous female legs, clad in nothing but pink fishnets and barely covered by a very short skirt came into Flack's view his first thought was that this woman was completely crazy. Then he looked up to see who the pair of legs were attached to and he couldn't stop his next thought from escaping from his mouth.

He stood from his crouched position. "Wow."

Stella glared at him. "Just don't say it, don't say anything."

He grinned. "Wouldn't think of it." Yet his eyes skimmed quickly from her stiletto heels, up fishnet clad legs to a short skirt made of some sort of floaty material and bustier top with laces up the front. When his gaze landed on her glittered, made up face he couldn't hold back the question. "Where are your wings?"

"In the car," she forced out through gritted teeth. "Can we please just get to work?"

Flack nodded and they both started working. It wasn't long before he noticed that Stella was shivering like crazy. Shaking his head he pulled off his suit jacket and dropped it over her shoulders. "You're going to freeze to death out here if you're not careful," he told her.

Stella frowned. "I shouldn't be here in the first place." When she realized how bitchy she sounded she sighed. "I'm sorry Don, I was supposed to have the night off."

He crouched down next to her. "I take it you didn't have time to change when you got called out."

"You'd be right there." She couldn't help but laugh at his wry tone. "A friend talked me into this ridiculous costume and when I got called in I couldn't make it home to get out of it."

"Well for what it's worth it's a hell of a costume," Flack told her.

She smiled. "Thanks. Help me up? These damn heels are impossible."

Don stood and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "Looks like we're just about done here."

Stella nodded happily. "Yeah, looks like it. I'll be happy to get back to the lab and get out of this get up."

"I didn't see your car, you need a ride?" he asked.

"Yeah, I took a cab. My car got blocked in at the party I left."

He smiled. "Well let's get out of here."

They made it back to the lab, though it took them longer than usual. The crazies came out on Halloween in New York and there wasn't anything that could be done about it. Either way they got back, and as Stella hurried into the building Flack couldn't help but marvel at how amazing she looked in her costume. Stella Bonasera in a fairy costume was the last thing he ever thought he would see, but he could certainly appreciate the view it provided him; and there was something about seeing the costume covered in his jacket that made the whole package even sexier.

He waited while she changed her clothes, and as he leaned against the wall outside the locker room he felt himself drifting. The first time she called his name it barely penetrated. The second was sharper and it caught his attention. "Don!"

A bit hesitantly, Flack stuck his head into the room and didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or feel depressed when he found Stella still fully dressed. "You okay?"

"The damn zipper on this thing is stuck. Help me out?"

"No problem." He twirled his finger and smiled when she obliged him and spun around with a sigh of relief. Don struggled with the zipper for a moment before he got a decent hold and eased it down. As he went his fingers brushed the skin of her back and he did his best to stamp out the sparks that seemed to erupt when he touched her. "There you go."

Stella looked back over her shoulder with a smile. "Thanks Don."

With a nod he left her to change, and when he made it out the door he leaned back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The image of Stella smiling back at him as she held that costume of hers to her chest would be forever seared in his memory. "Shit."

"You doin' okay there Flack?"

Danny's voice startled him but he kept his eyes closed anyway. "Go away Messer."

"Ooh, touchy tonight aren't we? What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Not a damn thing Dan, go away."

He grinned, leaning against the opposite wall. "Wouldn't have anything to do with that wonderful little costume I saw Stella had on when the two of you came in would it?"

Flack's eyes flew open and narrowed intensely. "Well you're just full of questions today. Aren't you attached to someone?"

"Hey man, just because I'm with Montana doesn't mean I'm dead. I can look can't I?"

He frowned. "No."

Danny knew he'd hit the sore spot. "Why don't you just make a move already man?"

"Yeah, that'd go well," Flack said with a snort. "Not going to happen Danno."

"Hey, all I'm saying is take a chance. Take her out, see what happens." He held up his hands. "But that's just my opinion."

Flack watched his friend walk away, shaking his head. He didn't have any time to think further about what Danny had said as Stella chose that moment to walk out of the locker room. "Feel better?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Infinitely better; it's been a hell of a day," Stella told him, starting down the hall.

"Not surprising. You know some people say that anything can happen on Halloween."

"Mm hmm. So, you going to make a move?"

He came to a screeching halt, trying not to stutter when he spoke. "What?"

Stella turned back to meet him; her hand fluttered over his chest, playing with his tie. But the wicked glint in her eye when she looked up at him betrayed the seemingly nervous action. "You and Danny talk really, really loud."

"I guess we do," he told her, not sure what else to say.

"You still haven't answered my question. Are you going to make a move?" she asked very succinctly.

Smiling down at her, he nodded; and there was no better answer than when he lowered his mouth to hers.

Note From The Author—I totally wanted to have Flack say Damn Skippy at the end but I thought it would be just a little bit too out of character. I love that saying : )


End file.
